


Nessie

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [95]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Loch Ness Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon booked tickets for him and Sansa to chase a legend. However, the Scottish weather is not in his favor and it's dampening his mood
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Nessie

The cold wind blew his wet curls in his face and he tried to hold onto the railing of the boat. His stomach wasn’t too happy with the constant tossing and he felt like even his boxershort was soaked because it just kept on raining and raining.

“I see something!”

The rain and the cold didn’t seem to dampen Sansa’s mood though. She kept on pointing and screaming and she rushed from one side of the boat to another every time she saw something move.

“What do you see?” Jon forced his lips to smile and he followed Sansa’s glance.

She shrugged. “I’m afraid it’s gone again.” She brushed his shoulder. “You really have to pay more attention, Jon.”

Of course.

He had to pay more attention. To a myth. A legend. A monster that didn’t even exist. He wasn’t however gonna say that. He might not be in the best of moods because the Scottish weather was just horrible, but he was not gonna ruin her day too.

“How amazing would it be if we could be the ones to prove that Nessie isn’t just a story, but really does exist?” Sansa used her hand to shield her eyes from the pouring rain. “And if we can prove that Nessie exists, then maybe there are more legends to be proven true!” The smile on her face brightened. “How wonderful would the world be with just a little bit of magic to make it a little less dreadful.”

He didn’t believe for one second that Nessie existed. With a little digging he’d find all the scientific proof of that. As if the monster being unfindable for so long wasn’t proof enough already. “If I were that monster I wouldn’t show my face in this weather.”

Sansa shook her head. “Why are you always so pessimistic?”

“Realistic.” Jon murmured. They had had this discussion more often and he knew that if he would say it loud enough for Sansa to hear, she would spend the rest of their trip explaining the difference to him. “Why would that monster all of a sudden show his face now?”

“Why not?” Sansa raised her eyebrows. “Maybe Nessie likes the storm and the rain and the cold, because maybe Nessie believes that no human will be out today.” She scanned the dirty water for a sign of life. “If at some point Nessie is gonna show themselves, it can be literally any moment and therefore it can also be this moment.”

Jon tightened his grip on the railing. He had known that today rain would be pouring from the sky. He had known it when he had booked their tickets for this boat tour. Every time he did something for her, because he loved her, because he wanted to see her smile, some cruel God had to make sure he felt even more miserable.

Only two more hours. And then they would finally return to their hotelroom to warm up.


End file.
